


Drabble: Our Lives On Holiday

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from devohoneybee: prompts: own, sand, spike (nouns or verbs? you decide)</p><p>fandom: anything with a mortal and an immortal character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Our Lives On Holiday

Traveling with the Doctor has ruined Amy for vacations.

She can't go to the beach anymore. She tried, with Rory and the baby, and the sand had been like spikes in her eye, taking her back, surrounding her with angels and the promise of her own death. It'd been too much. Rory takes the baby now; when they come home, Amy greets them with ice cream.

She can't go to historical sites, either, but Rory shares some of that revulsion, too. Their child is going to grow up to hate the water and war.

Amy thinks: there are worse fates.


End file.
